White Heart
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Toshiro treasures three things: books, anything cold and an orange-haired mannequin that becomes human every night. IchiHitsu


**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me. Every author of Bleach fanfiction would say that. **

* * *

><p>There are three things that I treasure.<p>

One, I like books because reading makes me feel calm and forget the time. Two, I like anything cold because I hate the heat. Third, I like this mannequin.

It sounds stupid, but I can't help but get drawn to it every time I look at it. Its orange hair isn't something I see everyday from the other people, aside from me having white hair which is obviously odd. Any clothes that they'd put into it, and the mannequin will still look attractive, along with being tall and muscular.

The first time I saw it was in Hinamori's favorite fashion shop, and the moment I laid my eyes on it, it enchanted me. Several women would always come to the shop to take a look at it; like me. But soon after a few months it was time for a change, so they replaced the mannequin but they couldn't throw it away so they held an auction.

The first offer was immediately high and someone quickly made a higher offer and another. I waited until it went so high that they couldn't bear to spend it all and I took the chance and gave the last offer that won me the mannequin.

Now it was standing it my room. It would be the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last thing I see before I sleep. I don't know why was I so obsessed with this mannequin, as if it is a human.

I wished for one night, that it would become a human, because... I can't seem to find the reason why, I just want it to be human. I never had any friend aside from Hinamori. Maybe... it's because I wanted it to become my friend, because I feel lonely. Seeing the mannequin always made my day.

Hinamori died from tuberculosis a few days after I got the mannequin. Now I was all alone, and I was used to it but I wanted at least one person to get along with. The night after I wished that, when I came home late from school, I opened the door and guess what I saw?

The mannequin in human form, cleaning the room with a calm face.

He noticed my presence and stopped, standing up and welcoming me in a deadpan voice. I could only stammer in reply, asking him in disbelief if he really is moving. His eyes showed cluelessness and I asked him again but he didn't get me; as if he was never a mannequin in the first place.

I asked for his name, but he gave no reply, saying that he has yet to have a name. He told me that I should give him one, if I have any ideas.

I was still very shocked about what's going on, and I could only think of one name for him. Ichigo. The reason was because he smells like strawberries. "I see. Ichigo it is." He muttered to himself with a completely emotionless tone.

I had no idea and I couldn't get any ideas from him, so I decided to ask him a few things that one would normally ask another on their first meeting. He gave no reply to anything, saying that he doesn't know what he likes and doesn't like, or how old he is and when is he born.

He's like a robot, no emotions at all, he can move and talk like a human but feel nothing. But he sure can clean. I asked him if he can eat, trying to say it calmly as inside I am sort of freaking out about this. He said that he is not sure.

To try, I gave him some leftover fries that I bought on the way home. He took a few of them and bit it whole, chewing on it and swallowing on it like a human does. After a minute the only thing he said was, "Salty."

Soon I felt very tired, but I continued thinking of what was happening. I slept after he bid me good night like a loyal servant, eating the last of the fries before throwing it. The next morning I woke up and saw him back in the form of a mannequin, at the same spot where he always stood.

From 'it' to 'he', my mind was full of questions right now. Was I hallucinating? Was it real? Did I just dream that while I was asleep and forgot what really happened at that night?

I had no lecture or work that day, so I stayed at home, reading while looking at him once in a while to see if he will move again.

When evening came, I heard a strange sound and looked at the mannequin, now Ichigo, slowly turning human again. He looked at me after transforming completely, greeting a blank hi. It's like he may move but he has no heart. He is really like a robot.

For the first few times that I would interact with him I always asked my self if I'm dreaming or telling myself that this is not real. He was still as taciturn and emotionally-stunted as ever, that it bothered me. But I am the same as well, in a less extreme way so I can't say that I hate it.

It was just weird to have someone acting like a total human machine in front of you. I got used to it after two months, but I told no one about it. He can only turn human at night, which is sad. He always cooked dinner and clean and such.

That's right, he never stepped out of the house. Not once. One night at the weekend, I saw a theme park from afar that didn't have much people yet was still open. I took this chance to take him out there and show him the outside world.

I quickly changed and went to Ichigo was just done cleaning the bathroom. I told him to change to the clothes that I gave him. He did so without questioning me and when he was done I dragged him outside. He wore a moss green jacket that fit him perfectly, with dark pants and shoes and the hood covered his hair and a part of his face, which was better.

I walked as fast as I can and let go of his wrist halfway and he followed me loyally with the same fast steps. He didn't ask me where we were going, he was just quiet. We reached it, and luckily it wasn't closed yet despite the long walk. I paid for two tickets and we entered.

We went in and saw nobody, the carts were closed but the rides were still open. In a small town like Karakura Town, there would obviously be no more people left at this late hour. I decided to take the Ferris wheel, to see the whole view of the simple but nice town.

We sat down on opposite seats, and I waited until we were up. He looked out the window, at the view below and his expression changed He still remained calm, but his eyes obviously showed awe.

He said nothing, but I didn't mind. I liked the look on his face, as it for the first time he looked alive, a true human. To add, he smiled even just a little as all the houses and trees and cars were in his sight. I was even more surprised, when he whispered a few words that I thought he'd never say for the rest of his life.

"Thank you, Toshiro."

I smiled in return, content that he finally showed some emotion. Suddenly, he held my hand and pecked me on the lips. All the time that I spent with him when he is a human, he never acted like this. He was always a blank human, whose company I strangely enjoy.

So why now? Even if he kissed me, why couldn't I push him away? Why did a part of me feel happy at the feeling of his unbelievably warm lips gently touching mine? Why couldn't I stop him from lacing our fingers together, and for his other arm to embrace me? Is this a dream?

But hearing 'thank you' from his lips the second time after pulling away answered all my questions. Now was the best time, because it is a once-in-a-lifetime moment. He kissed me out of gratitude and happiness. I felt happy because I finally had someone. I always felt alone and though I can talk to him at night I still felt alone as he seemed so empty. Now I can feel that I am not alone anymore, I have him. This is not a dream.

I still don't know why all of a sudden he can turn into a human, even if it's just at nighttime. Maybe it's my wish that made it come true. In a world of reality, a miracle of fantasy happened. I wished he would become human and he did, though only at a certain time of each day.

He was more of an acquaintance than a friend due to his personality. But this night changed it. I'm glad to have him as a friend, even if he can only move at night. I was glad that this miracle happened.

_Fantasies can become reality, only if you wish with your whole heart and mind, and you wish for it with good will. _

**- THE END -  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Wow, more and more IchiHitsu plot bunnies keep running to my head. To be honest, this story was kind of weird, but I wish it wasn't that bad to you guys. **


End file.
